A Sombra do Heroísmo
by Morin-chan
Summary: Serei uma lenda, como a minha heroína negra, um ídolo chamado Kyoko. Agora com o 6º capitulo
1. A Sombra do Heroismo

**A Sombra do Heroísmo**

" Serei uma lenda, como a minha heroína negra, um ídolo chamado Kyoko "  


Como todos podem trilhar o caminho que seus pais escolhem para seu filhos, alguns escolher por vontade ou por ser a única que conhecem ainda.

Arisa era tão solitária por tão nova presenciar a separação de seus pais. Sua mãe saia de casa dizendo que tinha encontrado uma pessoa que amava, deixando-os para trás como se fossem nada.  
Com o acontecimento seu pai sábia que seriam só os dois de agora em diante nesta suas vidas.

-Filha, ficará tudo bem, ainda somos um família mesmo sendo nós dois.

Arisa Olha triste mas esforça para sorrir para seu pai naquele instante. Mas não sábia se o que foi dito seria concretizado, passa-se 1 mês e nada, tudo estava se desmoronando na vida de Arisa, seu pai não parecia mais como era estava caído no vício da bebida parecia que não havia mais nada de familiar mais para ela.  
Numa tarde de inverno Arisa estava no parque sentada no balanço vendo as outras crianças com suas mães chamando para irem para casa e logo estaria escuro. Para ela isso não existia por que não tinha alguém que se preocupasse com ela.  
Estava anoitecer aparece um garota estranha usava uma mascara e um uniforme tinha um ar frio,Arisa ficava cada vez mais fascinada com aquela garota.  
A garota chega perto da Arisa e olha.

-Ei pirralha, O que está fazendo aqui já era para estar na barra da saia de sua mãe do que aqui sozinha?  
Arisa olha com um olhar frio para garota.

-Não tenho ninguém me esperando e nem ma para ficar na barra da saia dela, me deixa sozinha tá.

-Cê, que não está brincando?

-Não, mas por que você usa essa mascara e essa roupa estranha?

A garota olha para Arisa, achando que estava brincando com ela.

-Eu uso isso porque sou uma delinqüente e quero ser como a grande Borboleta Escarlate. (mostrando todo orgulho)

-Borboleta Escarlate?

-Te conto a história desta pessoa.

A garota vê o interesse da Arisa pela sua lenda da delinqüente Escarlate e senta na outra balança e começa a contar sobre Kyoko que era uma lenda para seu grupo.   
Estava muito frio e a garota decide para a história até aonde contou por está preocupada com a Arisa que estava tremendo de frio, mas parecia não se importar com o frio. A garota olha para Arisa.

-Qual é seu nome pirralha?

-Por que?

-Para parar de te chamar assim gostei de você.

-Meu nome Arisa.

A garota sorrir.

-Pode me chamar de veterana. E melhor ir amanhã te vejo aqui para te contar mais sobre a Borboleta Escarlate.

-Sim estarei aqui.

Arisa corre para casa sabendo o que queria ser agora como a lenda daquela garota tinha contado. A garota vendo Arisa ir volta a ser o que deseja ser como Kyoko A lenda. Indo para ao encontro do grupo que sendo mais uma vez uma fria delinqüente, mesmo não sendo que parecia ser.

Até a próxima fic.


	2. Sombra

**Sombra.**

"_Como tinha prometido para sua nova amiga aparece no mesmo lugar que tinha conhecido a espera, passa horas e nada quando Arisa decide ir embora se assusta a o ver vindo da morte aquela que tinha conhecido mas suas veste estavam estranhas, mas mesmo assim tinha orgulho e decidia ser como ela para chegar a onde queria._"

A garota chega e senta na balança.

-Ah... foi por pouco que não apareço viva para te ver Arisa.olha Arisa de pé como é vai ficar como se tivesse visto um oni na sua frente, oras..

-Não. seria, se senta no lado em outra balança

-Hum, e bom...mas como tinha te prometido vou continuar sei que veio para saber mais sobre a Borboleta Escarlate.

-Sim.me conte mais sobre ela.

-Diz a lenda que, quando pilotava sua moto, seu farol traseiro dançava como uma borboleta vermelha...

Assim foi cada dia se encontravam e conversavam e a história era contada, sempre que ouvia as mais velhas do grupo falando sobre ela, minha admiração só aumentava.

Como os anos se passaram, já aos 10 anos já era uma integrante, já era uma delas não tinha volta isso que ela ainda não sabia...

Começou a ser como as outras do grupo cada vez mais caindo no buraco e na desgraça e não se importava seus paias já tinham desistido dela mesmo. Deixado ela sofre sozinha sem saber para onde aquilo iria a levar.

Já aos 13 anos já era uma Ladies com sua herói Kyoko, no colégio mal freqüentava,se fosse era para compra briga com que fosse aluno ou professor não importava para ela.

Todos do colégio a temiam nenhum professor a contraria ninguém era louco a contrariar.

Aos alunos passavam longe e ao novos muitos avisavam.

-Nunca se atreva falar com ela fala uma garota para uma novata

-Por que? a novata

-Ela é um delinqüente quer ser uma ou não?

-Claro que não, mas por que tem uma aqui, e ainda não a expulsão ?

-Sim, mas ela não liga para o que falam, apenas a ignorem como todos aqui fazem para seu

bem.

-Sim..

Arisa ouve tudo e fica o olhando para as duas.

-Me ignorem muito para não perderem seus precioso dentes ai encarando com um cano de ferro cheio de sangue

As duas garotas saíram correndo do corredor para sala de aula assustada.

Arisa sentada no corredor fica pensando (Aff... ainda tenho que agüentar essa pragas de alunas certinha que ficam me criticando, bando de idiotas)

Fica até a aula acabar e vai andando por ai pelas ruas atrás de encrenca até altas horas.

Quando acha que já foi o suficiente volta para o apartamento aonde reside com o pai como ele não da a maior importância a ela quando ela sai ou chega por esta sempre bêbado.

Arisa entra no quarto " porque ainda esse velho está vivo e na minha vida " pensando em tudo dorme com os sonhos que sempre tinha de quando tudo aconteceu seus pais se separando, sua mãe indo embora a deixando para trás, aos gritos a corda com sempre neste últimos anos, se arruma se vai sem dizer para onde vai e quando volta " porque preciso dizer para quem não tem importância nenhuma comigo deste ah nem sei quando e nem quero saber" sai batendo a porta do apartamento.

Em um beco em algum lugar da cidade se reunia com as outras do grupo e ficavam conversando, e uma delas tinha o paradeiro da lenda que tando queria conhecer.

Uma delas começa a falar o que sabia.

-Soube que a lenda se casou e o sobrenome agora e Honda e também soube que a filha dela tem sua idade Arisa?

-Serio. arisa curiosa

-Arisa ainda com isso de conhecer a lenda se enxerga a outra rindo

-Cala a boca viu, até você tem um sonho e o meu esse e então fica na sua. Arisa preparada para brigar

-Ei vocês duas parem sabe o que acontece.

-Sei muito bem diz a Arisa brava

-Eu também sei. saindo da conversa e saindo do beco

Quando a garota que tinha implicado com a Arisa sai, a outra que estava falando da mais uma esperança.

-Arisa pode até ter sorte que a filha dela esteja no mesmo colégio que você ou então vai ter que fazer você a busca sozinha do paradeiro da lenda Escarlate põem a mão no ombro da arisa e vai ao caminhando para fora do beco

" Com a esperança que tinha de um dia poder encontrar com a lenda está preste a ser realidade... O ídolo a Borboleta Escarlate "


	3. Negação

Negação

(A escuridão sempre foi minha amiga, até aquele dia que encontrei e conhecei a filha da Borboleta Escarlate)

Se você se sente tão vazio

Tão usado, tão desapontado

Se você se sente tão furioso

Tão roubado, tão pisado

Você não é o único

Rejeitando pra voltar atás

Você não é o único

Então levante-se

Arisa estava andando no corredor do colégio como sempre, imaginando com será filha da Borboleta Escarlate, ela achava que era a copia da Borboleta, uma delinquente mais assustadora do colégio , mas por um instante pensa (se for assim como ainda não a conhecei será que estou passando pouco tempo no colégio vou ver se hoje tenho sorte).

Anda pelos corredoras da sala que são dos professores e da sala da maquina de copias ao andar para subir para o telhado chances de encontrar alguém lá, bate numa garota com um monte de papel.

-Ei cê que assim vau esbarrar em outra pessoa de novo , e como cê que tem sorte, hoje não vou te surrar estou a procura de uma pessoas.

-Me desculpe. (Tohru curva para se desculpar e deixa cair as copias do exercício que a professora tinha mandado pegar)

-Cê que é Lesada por natureza ou está fazendo-se de uma? (Arisa não acreditando no acontecimento visto com os papeis)

Arisa fica olhando a garota tentando ajuntar as folhas mas cada vez que ela ajuntava mais espalhava parecia distraída mesmo. Arisa olha na hora um garoto passa como se não tivesse nada e outros vindo atras conversando fica furiosa e berra para garotos.

-CÊ QUE ESTÃO CEGOS OU DEIXARAM OS OCULOS DE FUNDO DE GARRAFA EM CASA? NÃO ESTÃO VENDO OS PAPEIS NO CHÃO E A GAROTA TENTANDO AJUNTAR ESSA PORCARIA.!!

-Ah, foi mal. (os garotos todos assustados com a delinquente)

-ENTÃO CHISPA DAQUI ESCORIA.!

Os garotos somem sem dar vestígios que estiveram lá, Arisa começa ajudar a garota lesada ajuntar os papeis. Acha que pode perguntar para guria se sabe da pessoas que ela está procurando.

-Ei lesada, conhece a filha da Borboleta Escarlate?

-HA! sim, sou eu?

-O QUE?

-Isso que estou dizendo, sou a filha da Kyoko Honda.

-CÊ QUE ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO, QUER COMER GRAMA HOJE?

Tohru não entende por que a garota não acredita nela.

-Mas.. estou dizendo a verdade. Muito prazer sou Tohru Honda. (sorri)

-CÊ QUE VOÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO TIRANDO UMA DE MIM, EU TE MANDO PARA LUA SÓ COM UM SOCO.

Tohru sem entender sorri achando que a garota não entendeu.

-Se é a filha da senhora Kyoko então posso conhece-la hoje ou vai furar e apanhar guria?

-Sim que tal depois que as aulas acabarem, sempre encontra minha mãe no caminho para casa está bom para senhorita?

-Certo não vai furar.

Arisa termina de ajudar a garota e quando termina a garota vai para sala, Arisa vai para o telhado para pensar. (Como pode ser filha da Kyoko essa lesada é claro que nunca iria conhecer , ela é totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava, mas não vou perder essa hoje não se essa garota me enganar vai passear pela orbita )

Passa até o fula da aula, Arisa está esperando Tohru fora do colégio para ver se não amarela como imagina, Tohru começa a andar para portão do colégio a procura de nova amiga quando vê está lá fora e então ouve uma voz familiar.

-Vai amarelar ou vamos vazar quero ver se é verdade o que disse?

-Nãaaoo.

-Então vamos me morta o caminho?

-Hai.

Tohru foi até aonde Arisa estava e começou a mostra o caminho por onde percorria para casa.

(Hoje vou te conhecer Borboleta Escarlate)

Não há necessidade de temer

Alguém está aqui

Esperando por você para finalmente ser um de nós

Venha descer

Você pode estar com medo

Quando você finalmente confiar em mim

Finalmente acreditar em mim

Eu vou deixá-la afundar


	4. Medo

**Medo.**

(_Hoje que conhecerei a pessoas que mais admiro. Mostrarei que sou igual a você_.)

E se você me escutar, eu sinto sua falta

E se você puder me ouvir agora, eu preciso de você

Aonde você foi? Porque você não foi embora

Todo mundo sabe que alguma coisa está errada

Os fios foram cortados e eu estou sozinha

Me ajude a voltar para baixo

Você que estou sufocando

Mas eu culpo esta cidade

Por que eu negaria

As coisas que queimam por dentro

Tão profundas, eu mal respiro

Mas você só vê um sorriso

Seja o que eu estou procurando

Caminham para casa de Tohru, Arisa ainda desconfiada dando a ultima vez para guria falar a verdade.

-Só vou acreditar quando ver sua mão se tiver zoando comigo, não estará viva amanhã para contrar para ninguém viu. (Arisa com os punhos prontos)

-Com eu disse antes não estou mentindo. (com uma cara assustada)

-Hmm!

quando estava a três quadras do apartamento de Tohru, aparece uma mulher que abraça a Tohru com muita emoção e saudade, Arisa fica olhando.

-Desculpa Tohru por te encontra aqui eu sai um pouco atrasada.

-Nhya! tudo bem mamãe.

Arisa olhando aquilo como se fosse ao fim do mundo, a Tohru lembra da nova amiga.

-Mamãe essa é minha nova amiga Arisa Uotani.

Arisa olha assustada ao ver a Borboleta Escarlate, Kyoko olha friamente como no tempo que era adolescente uma garota de gangue.

Arisa se surpreende com aquele olhar que tanto tinham falado as pessoas que contaram sobre a Kyoko, mas fica seria e assustadora para não dar expressão que enfraqueceu com o olhar de Kyoko. Logo Kyoko mudou a expressão que estava com Arisa e ficou uma mãe babona para Tohru.

-Prazer em conhece-la Arisa Uotani, Sou a mãe da Tohru, Kyoko Honda.

-...

-Tohru sua amiga é calada sempre? Vamos para casa que está perto e festejar com sua primeira amiga.

Kyoko mostrando ser uma mãe babona, Arisa comparando a pessoas que a Borboleta era com a que ela está vendo parece até ser a pessoas errada, mas levando em conta o olhar assustador que tinha levado da mulher quando foi apresentada, parecia, no final concluiu que ela tinha fraquejado demais, e virou uma mãe babona, com a decepção que teve preferiu já na hora partir mas ficou ali parada sem ação do que ia mesmo fazer. Logo seu sangue começou a ferver de raiva ao ver tudo aquilo e tendo mento de que aconteça o mesmo com ela que ela fique fraca com a Borboleta Escaralate.

-Cê que acha que sou a miga dessa lesada está completamente errada.

-Hum? (faz a Kyoko)

-TÁ ACHANDO QUE VIM PARA SER UMA GAROTINHA MIMADA COMO SUA FILHA, EU VIM AQUI PARA CONHECER A BORBOLETA ESCARLATE, E NÃO UMA MÃE BABONA POR SUA FILHA LESADA.

-Você está vivendo uma história que eu deixei a muito tempo, já fui a Borboleta Escarlate que diz mas agora o que tenho de mais precioso está aqui. (apertando na Tohru)

-Ufff! Cê que estão me dando nojo, vou embora.

Arisa vira e começa a ir embora. Tohru preocupada.

-Arisa-san, por que?

Faz que não se importa com a voz da Tohru e vai andando para voltar para a gangue, chegando a veterana olha para Arisa.

- O que foi, parece que até que perdeu uma briga grande?

- Foi pior, conheci a Borboleta Escarlate e sua filha, são duas fracas.

-Como?

-A Borboleta escarlate virou uma mãe babona e a filha é uma lesada confirmada. Tudo que não sonhava.

-Cada um com o futuro diferente, ou até pior ou melhor. Nós decidimos o que queremos não acha Arisa?

-Está certa Veterana, nós decidimos o que queremos ser e eu vou mostrar que sou melhor que ela.

Arisa saiu do beco que estava com umas das gurias da gangue e foi andar por ai até entra em um território inimigo, e começou a brigar com quem viesse para briga, sua mente contorcida com tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia queria desabafar de qualquer jeito mesmo que fosse socar brigar em outra pessoa para se sentir melhor, e acalmara sua fúria que havia sido acordada.

Começou com três garotas até uma certa hora da madrugada já era 15 garota que estava batendo sem pensar ou sentir a dor de seu corpo. só queria tirar aquela agonia de sua alma, mesmo até que alguém acabe com sua vida podre. Aos poucos começa a vir a imagem da Tohru com sua mãe abraçadas, começa a sentir que queria se sentir assim as vezes por alguém, deixa a raiva de lado e sente as dores dos socos das garotas e decide correr, fugir era a ultima opção que queria fazer. Corre até não pder mais e se esconder em um beco qualquer para ninguém a veja.

(_Correr seja agora minha ultima opção, que tenho sou fraca e não queria confirmar isso, por que teve que sentir isso fui afetada pela inveja da felicidade de outra pessoa? Eu quero entender?_)

Para Um Pessimista, Eu Até Sou Otimista

Só fale bem de você

E se destrua

Você esbarrou num muro

Agora trate de dar a volta

Bem, qual é o problema?

Você tem muita força

Então o que você acha que eu diria?

Você não pode fugir,

Eu nunca quis dizer dizer isso

Você nunca quis ficar

Eu coloquei minha fé em você

Tanta fé

E você simplesmente a jogou fora

Você a jogou fora

Bem, se você desistir

Você terá o que merecer


	5. Fuga

Fuga

"Tudo que construí até hoje era só um monte de lixo, arruinado que poderia ser um castelo de areia perdido, e não enxergando as coisas como deveriam ser..."

A agonia é o preço

Que você pagará no final

A dominação te consome

Por isso você chama um amigo

É a dominação pressionada num inferno de viver

Dominação, agora um coração escurecido

Está atingindo uma divindade

A vida tem sido uma farsa?

Aquelas palavras que encaram

Dentro de sua alma

Arisa estava em um beco desacordada pelos machucados por causa da briga, acorda com as vozes de duas senhoras.

-Meu Deus uma criança, toda machucada?(senhora)

-E mesmo. Aonde estão os pais dela agora? (senhora 2)

-Como podem deixar sua filha entrar neste destino cruel. (senhora)

-Não deixaria se fosse minha filha.(senhora 2)

Mal tinha terminado de falar a senhora sente um vento que era a sapatilha da garota.

-Cê que nunca tinham visto uma garota no chão que foi surrada em?

-Meu Deus vamos embora Mitoko-san?

-Sim Hikaru-san!

-Vão mesmo embora sua velhas, curiosas e fofoqueiras.

As senhoras foram rapidamente embora e bravas por serem chamadas de velas pela Arisa se levanta e começa a caminhar e começa a ouvir algumas garotas que estavam procurando e dizendo não a deixem escapara para as outras, Arisa vira a esquina tentando escapar caminha para longe, corre olhando para trás quando esbarra com Tohru que estava vindo das comparas, Arisa olha a garota muito assustada não sabe como reagiu, Tohru ouve que as garotas estão atrás da Arisa.

Com uma decisão rapida Tohru pega no pulso de Arisa e puxa para irem correndo para sua casa, Arisa sem entender não sabe por que aquela lesada estava fazendo era ajudar, quando estão em casa Tohru vai para cozinha fazer a janta e Arisa fica na sala com a caixa de curativo que a Tohru tinha dado para ela limpar e fazer os curativos. Olhando vê que tem um papel grudado na tampa por dentro da caixa dizendo "cuidado de um e da outra Mamãe e Tohru ficarão melhor rapidinho" pega o controle da televisão e liga a teve sentindo aquela atmosfera de um lar que nunca tinha sentindo querendo entender se teria um lugar assim para ela, começa a chora o vento da janela fazendo a cortina a esconder da pessoa que se tornou e podendo, para ser um nova pessoa daquele dia em diante.

Quando Kyoko chega em casa olha Tohru meio molhada e a tigela que era para estar o tofu vazia, parecia que algo estava diferente naquela casa, uma visita que queria sentir como ser especial para alguém, quando abre a porta da sala encontra a garota que tinha conhecido, chama para se entrosar sendo a convidada, senta na mesinha da cozinha para ajudar a descascar os legumes para o jantar e conversar.

Na cozinha Arisa e Kyoko descascando as verduras quando Tohru estava preparando a outra parte do jantar, Kyoko olha para a garota.

-Levou um corretivo hoje?

-Cê que não tá vendo.!

-Hmm... Quer falar do assunto?

-Não, e não preciso de sermão de ninguém sei me cuidar sozinha.

-Certo.

-....

-Ainda acha o que escolheu para sua vida e o que quer menina?

-Por que, tanta duvida agora, mãe babona?

- Dá para ver em sua face que está bem diferente do que é , mostra duvida. Eu também passei por isso.

-...

-Ok, estou vendo que ainda não quer falar.

Kyoko sorri para Arisa mostrando confiança, mas Arisa fica quieta tentando entender aqueles novos sentimentos que apreciam, medo duvida, liberdade, alegria e carinho misturado com amor materno naquele lugar "Será egoísmo meu querer ser como elas, ter o que elas tem?.... Ser importante, e não um lixo que sou agora?" Arisa ficou para jantar e começou a sentir que poderia ter a liberdade que vê naquele lugar.

Dias se passam e Arisa fica cada fez mais perto de Tohru, a olhos dos outros era um problema que a garota lesada seria prejudicada pela delinquente do colégio, as poucas pessoas que ficam perto da Tohru se distanciavam davam conselhos para ficar longe de Arisa. Mas Tohru dizia que a sua nova amiga tinha mudado seu jeito rebelde, e ninguém acreditava. Arisa corre para sala querendo se atrasar para ficar perto de Tohru e sentir o sentimento quando estava sempre com ela ou com a Kyoko, chega na porta sente que está tudo errado que está fazendo e ouve as colegas de classe estavam falando para Tohru no lado de fora da sala se tenta no corredor encostando a cabeça na parede .

-Tohru-chan, não tem medo da delinquente?. (Colega 1)

-Não, Arisa e uma boa pessoa, vocês tem que conhece-la.

-Não, obrigada. Quero chegar em casa viva. (Colega 2)

-Estão achando que estou mentindo para vocês duas?

-Não é isso, todos estão falando e... (Colega 2)

-Estão preocupados que Tohru-chan também vire uma delinquente, eu aconselho que fique longe desse tipo de pessoa se quer que todos te excluam totalmente. (Colega 2)

-Eu sei que estou fazendo, e Arisa está sendo punida atoa. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

As colegas sorriem e quando Tohru sai de perto delas elas conversão entre si.

-Tohru e Arisa não combinam em nada, nunca se sabe como Tohru é de verdade.

-É, os professores já estão de olhos preocupados com o que pode acontecer com a Honda.

As duas colegas ficam quietas sabendo que não iria entrar na cabeça de Tohru que sua nova amiga poderia ser um problema sério. Arisa com raiva queria estourar acara de todos que estivessem machucando a Tohru por sua causa, então Arisa decide ir até a capitã da gangue para desistir do que é sair do grupo e começar uma nova vida sendo como aquela duas pessoas que fizeram abrir os olhos para vida que estava vivendo. A chefe Não gostou da decisão de Arisa.

-COMO É? (Capitã)

-Isso mesmo que ouviu quero sair.

-Só pode estar maluca ou idiota? (uma das delinquentes)

-Garotas, essa pirralha quer se livra de nós, quer ser uma pessoa normal. (Capitã)

-Hahahahahaha (as delinquentes rindo )

-Cê que sabe qual é o castigo de quem quer pular fora? (Capitã)

-Sei, muito bem.

-Se quer sair, então vamos ver se sairá viva. Algumas de vocês chamem todas hoje vamos dar uma lição nesta pirralha. Já pode se arrepender. (Capitã)

Algumas das garotas foram chamar as outras para dar a maior surra em Arisa e ali começou os socos chutes ponta-pés a pior surra que levaria em sua vida, mas só uma coisa a fazia aguentar tudo que estava sentido querendo ser livre para viver. Mas uma das delinquentes achou que sua pequena amiga não sairia viva daquele inferno que decidiu enfrentar, corre com todas as forças a procura da lendária Borboleta Escarlate.

"peço aos deuses que faça minhas pernas serem rápidas como o vendo que possa parar o tempo para salvar aquele vida que sem importância puxei para a escuridão junto comigo achando que seria o caminha certo para nós duas, mas vejo que todos nós cometendo nossos erros. e cometi o pior que não queria nem para mim mesmo agora."

Suas palavras meu davam direção

Me ajudaram a me tornar o que eu pensava desejar

Punhos que me davam proteção

Me ajudaram a tratar com você

Mas por enquanto nossos dias terminaram

Eu deixei meu sofrimento para trás!

Você precisa proteção!

Um aviso para não continuar lutando

Mas por enquanto nossos dias terminaram

Eu percorri o caminho que você me mostrou

Deixei todo o meu sofrimento para trás


	6. Lua Cheia

**Lua Cheia.**

_"Tenho que ser forte. Quero ser livre para onde eu desejar ir , sentir de novo aquela atmosfera que nunca senti em minha vida._

_Porem tenho medo de não conseguir sair desse inferno de vida ainda hoje ou não conseguir e conhecer a morte e o próprio inferno daqui em diante."_

Fuja;

Vamos voar enquanto ninguém perceber que a flor foi destruída

Eu sinto um cheiro doce vindo de uma esquina distante da rua

Parece que estou ouvindo uma voz chorando em toda a parte

A esperança efêmera que o vento noturno carrega

Conseguirá ir até onde?

O mundo está tremendo, negando

Roubando tudo de nós

Mas nós ainda estamos progredindo

Sem conseguir fazer alguma coisa

O sangue extremamente vermelho pinga mais expresso

A lua aparece prestes a cair

Quero abandonar essa rotina sem sentido

Assim posso continuar com meu olhar inocente

Arisa tendo a pior lição que qual quer uma das integrantes nunca deseja para sí, pois e raro uma pessoa saia viva. Depois que decide pular fora da gangue.

Correndo sem parar a veterana corre até a casa da Kyoko pois estava com a caderneta escolar com informações do endereço que Arisa tinha colocado. Era alta da madrugada tocava na campainha da casa de Kyoko desesperada para que ela estive-se em casa, até que Kyoko atende sem entender que seria aquela hora ao observar era uma garota sem fôlego.

- Salve-a, ela poderá morrer por favor. Eu não conseguirei salvar.

A veterana a falava desesperada e logo se ajoelha suplicando de novo as mesma palavras, apavorada lagrimejando por lembra da Arisa criança sorrindo naquele inverno que tinha se conhecido. Kyoko sai para fora fechando a porta e se abaixa para ficar de frente a moça.

- Está dizendo que Arisa está com problema?

- Sim, dela quis desistir de tudo a capitã mandou chamar todas para dar uma lição nela, eu não posso ajudar por favor só você poderá salva-la.

- Irei.

Quando Kyoko estava se levantando para ir salvar Arisa a veterana só pede um ultimo favor.

- Quando ela acordar diga que sinto muito não ter a salvado, mas fiz o que pude vindo te encontrar.

- Falarei.

Então a veterana entrega para Kyoko a caderneta escolar da Arisa que tinha o endereço e o número do apartamento.

- Quando ela acordar não estarei mais aqui, saberão que também fui contra a gangue te chamando para salvar Arisa. Só desejo que aquela menina seja feliz.

- Só uma coisa garota , boa sorte em sua nova vida tenho certeza que Arisa diria o mesmo para que também seja feliz.

' Foi assim que me encontrou.'

Foi a ultima fez que Kyoko viu a garota, correu até encontrar um grande número de garotas festejando uma pobre alma fosse morta aquela noite de luar. Por um momento a luz do luar se escondeu entre a nuvem escura, foi o momento que não voltaria para ajudar e fazer algumas apanhar de leve dela para conseguir tirar Arisa de lá como se fosse uma fantasma dando a punição divina. Muitas se assustaram com aquela mulher que estava batendo só para assustar para que ficasse pouco número delas para salvar a garota.

Foi então que com o vento frio batendo e por trás das nuvem volta o luar e seu brilho mostrando a sombra do heroísmo em segundo as garotas vem que aquela era a lenda que ouvirão de garotas que tinham ouvido de outras garotas que conheciam a Borboleta Escarlate, segundos se passaram que Kyoko olhava as garotas o temos e veneração por ver a lenda na frente delas no mesmo segundo começou a andar em direção a elas algumas com medo começaram a ameaça a ir a bater nela ela as empurravam para o chão indo em direção a Arisa.

Quando Arisa olha vê a visão da Borboleta Escarlate.

- Estou morrendo então, estou vendo ela. Era tudo que queria ver, pela ultima vez nesta vida.

Ao dizer aquela palavras Artisa fica inconsciente e Kyoko a pega colocando para carregar nas costa.

- Não fale besteira criança, vim para te salvar.

Quando estava com a Arisa as garotas queriam vir em bando para bater nas duas Kyoko empurra algumas.

- Nesta vez pego leve mas se acontecer na próxima vez acabarei com todas sem dó. Isso que fizeram com essa garota já foi suficiente a festa acabou.

- Mas...

- Não faça mudar de idéia e acabar com todas aqui mesmo agora.

Kyoko anda levando Arisa com ela e a gangue fica olhando as duas indo e sumindo pela escuridão aquela foi a noite que a lenda Borboleta Escarlate veio salvar sua maior fã. já era manhã e Kyoko andando pela rua carregando Arisa nas costa, virando a esquina para chegar no apartamento Arisa acorda vendo que não foi um sonho nem um delírio antes da morte.

- Me deixe descer estou bem.

- Não, está com o tornozelo torcido estamos quase em casa.

- Como consegui?

- Foi fácil, só empurrar e sair correndo de algumas pirralhas. Hahahahaha!

- Como consegui me encontrar?

- Bem, apareceu uma moça desesperada pedindo para te salvar, ela tinha um sinal no rosto direito estava muito preocupada com você.

- Foi a veterana.

Arisa abaixa o rosto no ombro da Kyoko chorando.

- Ela agora deve estar em outra cidade, começando a sua nova vida e pediu que seja feliz.

- Cerrr..To.

Segura o choro para falar.

Kyoko olhando para o portão Tohru esperando preocupada, quando olha sua mãe com sua amiga sorrindo. As três entram para casa e Tohru começa a ajudar a pegar a caixa de curativo para as duas e começa a fazer o café da manhã para elas. olhando pela janela começando a viver sua nova vida.

_"Renasci. Podendo decidir o que quero agora, desejo ter a mesma história como a Kyoko ter uma família feliz, _

_que nunca tive começando hoje aqui neste lugar me deixando ser uma de vocês parte de sua família. "_

Ao invés de tentar regressar à minha infância,

Quero viver bem o presente.

Sou covarde por natureza...

As lágrimas começaram a jorrar.

"só quero ser amada, e amada novamente".

Foi o que eu disse...

Mas não posso continuar pedindo isso.

Dias em que eu decepcionava a minha mãe.

Eu quero mudar

Isso tudo...

Mas tudo que está em meu coração,

Não pode ser expresso.

Apenas por não ser fácil, que continuo seguindo em frente.


End file.
